


Storyteller

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: The Words That Bind Us [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Gen, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: On one wrist is the name of your worst enemy, on the other is the name of your perfect match. Your nemesis and your soulmate. True love and pure hatred. But it’s impossible to tell which name is which. Some are born with the soulmate on their left wrist, and their nemesis on their right. For some it’s the other way. What could possibly go wrong with that?





	Storyteller

"Tell me the story, Dad? You promised you would. "

“Where to begin? From the beginning, I suppose. 

As you should know by now, soulmates are held in rather high regard by the pureblood families. I remember the night they first appeared, Father pulling up my sleeve. I don’t quite recall what he said, but he was disappointed. He often was. Mother came to me later that night, told me how proud she was. This was before the war, of course, so there was still room in the Manor for the occasional sentimentality. 

Then, when I was eleven, I met… well, I met him. You know most of that story at this point. We fought like cats and dogs, I tried to kill him, one of his closest friends punched me in the face. Frankly, he was my worst nightmare throughout school. I truly did hate him in the early days. The only person I hated more was her.

And then, fourth year, my best friend found his soulmate, now your aunt, and I couldn’t stop thinking. One of them - one of the two people I loathed most in the world - was my soulmate. But I had no idea who. Honestly, son, I’m still not entirely sure.

She was this spitfire. So brave, and smart, and kind. She never put up with my nonsense. But he was a hero. The savior of our world. He was incredible. 

By that day in the Manor my seventh year, I’m not surprised I was a little in love with both of them. And it’s because of that I did what I did. I became a hero too. I know I like to joke that I’m the one who really saved us all, but I like to think I did at least something. That I changed the world at least a little. 

Mother certainly did. She saved the life of my would-be soulmate, lying to His face to save me. It’s still, to this day, the bravest thing I’ve ever known a person to do. What we did next was certainly much more cowardly. 

We left. 

We came back here, Father went to Azkaban and I was glad to see him go. Then I met your mother, and we had you. I don’t regret that decision, because it gave us the life we have today. I love your mother, I love our home, and I love you, but I swore I would always be honest with. Especially with this...

I almost wish I’d stayed. 

Maybe I could have made something (someone) of myself.

I used to wonder every night. What that world could have been like.”

The blond haired man avoided his son's eyes, rubbing one hand absently around his wrist. As Scorpius looked up at his father, he almost thought he saw tears in his eyes. 

But no - of course not. Not here, not now, and certainly not him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to be getting back to this series, and I hoped you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated.
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
